


The Many Lived

by GlitterPan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Sue, Tenth Walker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPan/pseuds/GlitterPan
Summary: An elleth wakes in an unfamiliar forest, unafraid for she knows she has a task that she has been created for; to keep this world on it's destined path, no matter the cost.-------(Basically, I wanted a Mary-Sue fic because they're like comfort food for me, and couldn't find what I wanted so I wrote it!)
Kudos: 4





	The Many Lived

Beneath a canopy of flourishing trees lit by the mid-afternoon sun, a pair of crystalline eyes blinked open for the first time. Or perhaps it wasn’t the first time, and it was simply the most recent first time. For after all, she had had many awakenings.

As the birds sang a lovely and yet naive melody above her head, the elleth pulled her body upright with not a small amount of effort. She then realized that she was indeed in the body of one of the fair folk. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips, and she made herself a silent promise to enjoy and do much in this body while it lasted, for she had never experienced one like it before.

With an unhurried glance at her surroundings, the elleth pulled herself to her feet, being sure to do so in a slow and mindful manner. Though she could not remember much of her previous times, she did know that first days could be difficult indeed if she did not treat her body and mind with kindness.

Her gown caught the breeze around her as she gently walked forward with purposeful steps towards the quiet hint of running water that she could hear to the West. With each silent step she grew stronger, more confident in exactly where and how her foot would fall. The birdsong followed her, and she was thankful for the beautiful music to accompany a new life.

Eventually finding the small stream that had been her unknowing guide, the elleth was pleased to find that it ran clear and cool. She sank gracefully to her knees beside it, cupping her hand through the chilled water and bringing some to her lips. Her unbound hair fell around her face and shoulders, threatening to try the water out for itself. She pulled it behind her with a quiet laugh. She would have to remember to treat it well, though she knew not exactly how for she had never had hair quite so long and daring before.

She sat still for a moment, and then another, simply listening to the world around her. Her new world. She listened to the whispers of the trees and the earth and the wind, and from their wisdom learned. She had been granted a certain amount of knowledge as to her purpose when she had been sent here, but she found that it always helped to gain as much information as she could. After all, if she was to keep this world on it’s fated path then she would need all of the help that she could get.

Her eyes unfocused for a moment, and instead of the stream that she knew was before her she saw a quick flash of images. A group of travellers, recently set out from their home and destined for a long journey. They knew not yet exactly what they had embarked upon, but they knew that it was likely that they would not return. They were frightened by the forest, as it had not been as kind to them as it had been to her.

Finally rising to her feet with a sigh, she turned away from the stream and against the sun, and followed her own shadow further into the woods from whence she had first come. The earth spoke of small feet, and the wind told of song that was not made by the birds.

And so was it that Amarthan the Many Lived started her newest journey, and her most recent beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the thing; I miss Mary-sue fics. I realize that twelve year old me would be devastated to hear me say it, but honestly a good Mary-Sue fic is like comfort food, and I think my soul needs a little bit of that right now. So yeah, this is going to be an unabashed, outright Mary-Sue fic, with hopefully some interesting stuff that I don’t think I’ve seen before? I couldn’t find quite what I wanted to read, so I decided to write it instead. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep a consistent upload schedule, but I’ll try to have a chapter up each week!


End file.
